


Likewise, My Love.

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: The Pacer And The Attending [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Manstead - Freeform, More Manstead, have I said MANSTEAD YET?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel to TTR, Will and Natalie finally, FINALLY end the waiting with dinner and things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Likewise, My Love.

Will whistled as about an hour after Natalie departed he was heading over, "Hmm. Jay," he sighed into the phone, "Am I over thinking again?"

"Brother," Jay laughed in reply, "I'd be worried if you didn't."

 

"My heart's pounding into my chest Maggie," Natalie sighed, "This is happening, there's no going back after tonight."

"I know that's right, but you love him Nat, just remember that," Maggie reminds her friend.

 

"I-- I love him," Natalie agrees contently, "I do. I really do."

"I know," Maggie laughs, "I really do know."

 

And suddenly, a knock.

A very familiar knock.

"He's here," she sighed, "Okay, I'll talk later." 

Nat placed her phone down on the island after turning it off, "Hey..."

"Hi," he whispers, stepping inside and locking the door, "So."

She throws her arms around him instantly, "So.. dinner's on the way."

"Yeah," he whispers, "That's, that's good."

She raises a brow, "Come on Halstead, you weren't scared earlier."

 

He backs her up against the door carefully, smiling down at her as she gasps in surprise at the feeling of his lips back on hers, "I'm not scared Nat, I think you might be a bit nervous though."

"It's- I don't want to screw anything up," she sighed.

He nodded, his arms around her waist, "I know, I get it. I really do."

She leaned up to pull him into another steamy kiss, "God... I love you.."

"I love you too," he mumbles into the kiss.

He groans audibly as she leaps into his arms, "Damnit, I almost forgot," Natalie groans as there's a second knock on the door.

She slides out of his grip, opening the door to pay for the food, smiling as he locks it, and she puts the food down on the island.

He feels himself exhale at the look he's getting.

She has no clue what it's doing to his insides.

Or does she? He returns the look with a raise of his eyebrow that's so smoldering and suggestive she nearly falls to the floor, her knees trembling, "I love you..."

And his declaration does it, she crosses the room, pulling him in for a kiss so passionate that words aren't needed.

And he does indeed know exactly what she's trying to tell him, "Put it away and come back to me," he nods.

So she does just that. 

 

He lifts her into his arms, "Yes, YES," she nods, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth as gently as she could.

He takes them into the bedroom, Natalie reaching out to slam the door shut, "Kiss me! Kiss me like you're taking your last breath."

And he immediately grants her request, and in the process, renders her speechless and breathless.

 

Her gentle hands are massaging his scalp as he pulls away, leaning down to nuzzle the nape of her neck. She can't help the satisfied moan that escapes her lips as his lips find their way to that spot, he knows very well that's one of her weaknesses, how, she'll never know, but it renders her speechless again, her breath hitching, "God Will."

He pauses, "Mhmm, tell me, just tell me."

"Don't you even think about stopping," she whispers, her eyes glazing over, "If it goes there, it's okay."

"God," he groans, "You can't say those things, you can't, not if you want me to behave myself." He takes her hands, lifting them up over her head, and rendering her temporarily immobile.

She lies there, grinning, "Stop thinking, start doing, it's okay, I promise."

He strips out of his clothes, helping her out of hers, "Guess it's going there," he whispers seductively into her ear.

She lets out a contented sigh against his lips, "Good."

He expertly fits himself with protection, because, he's a gentleman, and because it's her, "How?"

"I'm comfortable like this," she assures him, her hand gently caressing his cheek, "I'll let you know."

"I want you to, I want you to trust me," he whispers against the nape of her neck.

 

She damn near comes undone at the feeling of his lips against her neck, "Will, dear God please..."

"I love you," he whispers, "So very much."

"I love you too," she nods, leaning up to pull him closer.

He nuzzles her delicate facial structure with his coarse stubble, which emits a low groan of approval, "Hmm."

"Oh god!" she yelps, overwhelmed by the feeling of his sudden entrance, "Oh.... god.... so good!"

 

He stills, letting her adjust, "Hey," he whispers, "take your time."

"Fucking hell," she groans, "So... good..."

"Mhmmm," he agrees, "The best, but easy, not exactly."

 

"Yeah, I think I can feel how 'not small' you are," she grunts in pleasure as she finally feels herself relax against him.

"There we go," he grins, pressing a tender kiss to the nape of her neck, "God Nat, so perfect."

"Halstead? Shut up and make love to me, will you?" she growls softly.

"As you wish," he whispers, finally rotating his hips with a playful smirk.

Natalie growls, "Don't you dare!"

He yelps, in pain and pleasure as she gently rakes her nails down his spine, "Okay then!"

"Okay then what-" and her inquiry is cut short by his changing the position of their overheating bodies, "Oh GOD!"

Natalie can't form coherent sentences as he takes the pace from frenetic to fanatic, "Oh god, you feel so good baby!"

"you-can't form- oh god--" she whimpers, her ability to think, speak, and orate completely wiped out, his presence becoming dominant in her thought process. 

He pulls her close, knowing they're both about to reach the point of no return.

"Oh," he pants.

"My god...." she finishes his sentence with a grin, 'So... damn good!"

"All that I expected and then some," he grins down at her, nuzzling her cheek.

She catches her breath enough to reply, pulling him close. Leaning up to whisper against his lips and kiss him, she replies, "Likewise my love."

-Fin.


End file.
